Game Over
by HiddenTruthandLies
Summary: This was his final night. All he had to do was get past this final night and he would then finally be able to go to the party the next day. However, only one thing stood in his way. Fredbear. The bear seems to know almost every way into his room so was there a point of trying to keep it out? Find out. FNAF 4 based.


**So this is my first FNAF 4 one shot! Since the child you play as has no name...I gave him one. Also, since Fredbear is not in the character select thing...I chose Freddy for now. This is supposed to be the final night against Fredbear himself and it ends very poorly for the boy. Forgive me for any mistakes on it but I tried REAAALLY hard...so yeah. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness as far as little Yuuto could see. He squinted his eyes in the darkness flashing the light from his flashlight every so often to hopefully catch a glimpse of the golden Fredbear 'friend' he was against. He may have been an eleven year old boy but he knew full well that this monster wanted him dead. Nobody believed him when he cried out that the scary animatronics they kept at home were coming to life and trying to kill him. His older brother, Michael, would take advantage of his cry for help and always tease and scare him. He had to go through five nights of endless torment and this was to be, hopefully, his final night dealing with these menaces of the dark.

" **You will it to be over, do you not?** " Came the ever so familiar voice of Fredbear. It echoed in his room as though the bear was all over the place. In truth, no matter what the boy did to prevent that one creature's entrance into his room, it always managed to whisk its very body into either his closet or on the bed behind him.

" _Please...leave me alone…_ " Yuuto whispered, fear etched in his voice. Each night had been a night of pain and suffering and all he wanted was for this to end. The low threatening chuckle came after his plea and it sent shivers down his spine.

" **Now why would I do such a thing? Our time together may be drawing to its climax but as it is not the time of six…** " Fredbear started, pausing mid sentence and letting silence roll in, causing the poor child to be even more afraid of what was to come next. His body began to tremble even more as the silence stretched on from what was last spoken.

With shaking hands, he leaned out the left door and flashed the light down the hall and caught a glimpse of Fredbear. The bear had old golden fur that seemed wretched and decayed; metal parts and some strange contraptions keeping it together. The violet bow and top hat were emphasized on its body and seemed completely out of place. For some reason, Yuuto felt as though he was paralyzed with absolute fear and no longer would his body respond to what he wished it to do. The grin on the bear's face large face grew in size and many rows of teeth were prominent in Yuuto's vision.

" **...I have every precious moment here with you...I can watch as you squirm under my grasp and as I tear you limb from limb I will proudly listen to your cries of pain and agony,** " as it spoke, soft thumps were heard in his ears as he realized that the bear was getting closer and closer to him. His glowing white orbs encased in a metal and oddly color frame, soon became etched with crimson as his footsteps quickened in pace.

" _N-no! No! G-Get away from me! Ahhh!_ " Yuuto panicked, finally regaining control over his own body to pull the door shut and locking it tight. The boy stared at the doorknob and watched with extreme terror as it twisted and turned but the clicking and sudden stops of the knob made Fredbear aware that it was locked. Not long after, the boy saw the door creak as the bear banged on it with much force. Tears fell down his face as he was the door struggle to hold its own against each massive strike to its body.

" _Stop it...STOP IT PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " Yuuto screamed loudly at the door, tears coming down like waterfalls now. A few moments later, the banging stopped. The boy sniffled and glanced at the door with blurred vision and a now lack of flashlight. Had the bear finally gone away? Had it left him alone at long last?

Just as he believed he was safe, he heard heavy breathing from just behind him. Turning his head slowly, he saw the bear massive jaws just behind him in a grin so wide, it would've hurt a normal human being.

" **I believe this...is your end, Yuuto,** " and with that said, Fredbear grabbed the boy and lifted him from the ground with its surpassing strength and it watched the boy squirm in its grasp just as it had stated prior. Yuuto tried with all his might to kick and punch himself away from the monster but it was all for naught. He watched and screamed his lungs out as those terrifying jaws clamped down on his arm and forcefully ripped it away from its socket. His shirt tore as well from the sharp tug and blood gushed out of the wound rapidly.

Tears fell from his eyes as he was then slammed to the ground, his arm now in half from the force of the bear's teeth and watched as its hand came up to his face.

" **In all the time I knew you...albeit very little, you had such a lovely voice...I would love to hear some more…** " Fredbear murmured, using its razor sharp fingers to cut long gashes on the boys face, not doing very sever damage. Blood oozed out a bit slower from these wounds but the Yuuto's screaming did not cease in the slightest, allowing the bear to relish in his screams and glance at its work with pride.

" _AUGH! PLEASE, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU PLEASE STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEA- **AHHHH!**_ " Yuuto attempted to say just as the animatronics hand dug its way into his stomach. His screams increased in volume dramatically as he watched the bear pull out the intestines in his body and study them with a sickening fascination.

" **I've had many thoughts on what lay deep within the human body and seeing it with my own eyes is quite...lovely…** " Fredbear growled in amusement, pulling them out entirely, silent screams now leaving the boy's lips. He pulled many things out of his stomach area but never dared to touch his heart or even go for his brain. All the boy wanted now was for death to embrace him.

" _P-Please...please kill...kill me...I-I ca-n't...I can't take it….Let...me...die._ " Yuuto whispered, tears and his own blood blending together and falling to further stain the already red carpet of his floor. The bear growled in annoyance and clamped its mouth around the two slim legs of the boy, earning new screams of pain to escape from the boy's lips, much to its pleasure. With the hardest tug it could muster, Yuuto watched as now even his own legs were pulled away from his torso, allowing blood to further gush from his body.

His vision was rapidly becoming filled with darkness and could barely see as the the bear finally opened its hand over his chest, hovering just above his heart.

" **Your screams were most exhilarating to me and I thoroughly enjoyed listening to them. However, since I cannot continue my detailed examination, I shall end your suffering here. I thank you for your cooperation in this...Goodbye...Yuuto.** " Fredbear whispered to the boy, watching with sadness filling its own mechanical heart somewhat before plunging its hand into Yuuto's chest and ripping away his heart; crushing it in its large hand. Yuuto went limp not long after that and lay there in a bloody mess.

Standing away from the corpse of what used to be Yuuto Adams, the bear saw the sun begin to rise over the horizon and knew it was time to return to the shadows of whence it came. These past five nights had been fun and entertaining, only to come to a very gory end in the room where it began. Before it fully disappeared in the depths of the shadows, it glanced at the boy one final time, setting a plush version of itself on top of its torso before whispering two small words.

" _ **Game Over…**_ "

* * *

 **O_O Okay so it gets pretty gory near the end but I tried to show that Fredbear felt A LITTLE bad about it, not totally but a little is enough I hope. I also hope this was pleasant to read for some and I thank you for taking time out of your day to read it.**

 **AND FOR ANYONE WONDERING ABOUT MY SPRINGTRAP STORY, I WILL PROBABLY HAVE MORE TIME TO UPDATE IT LATER THIS YEAR! I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

 **Thank you all for understanding!**


End file.
